Oboro/Ankokunaitou's version
This character is capable of using many different attacks suited for different situations, making Oboro a highly versatile character to use. To make things worse for his opponent, Oboro's A.I. utilises these strengths and ensures that this ninja will complete his mission. ) |Image = File:Anko_Oboro_Port.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = Ankokunaitou |Downloadlink = OneDrive |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Oboro is a three-button character with a rather peculiar button layout, with all of his attacks being activated solely with in conjunction with many directional motions; while using to jump and holding to block attacks, both of which completely replace the regular methods of jumping and blocking, although if Oboro wishes to block low attacks he must still use in combination with . Oboro's moveset is ideal for maintaining a distance between himself and the opponent, as he is armed with 手裏剣乱糸, a powerful and fast projectile, along with other long-range attacks, such as 火トンの術 and 砂ジンの術. To maintain a distance between himself and the opponent, Oboro can use 水トンの術, which pushes the opponent forwards. Oboro is also able to execute rudimentary combos, by using attacks in conjunction with 忍法コマまわし, which leaves the opponent open to another attack. Oboro's main strengths come from his above average damage output, and his ability to use many different attacks depending on the distance between him and the opponent, all of which have infinite priority, giving Oboro a distinct advantage against characters which rely on getting close to their opponent. Oboro also benefits from his Hypers being particularly powerful, with 忍法夢幻蝶 leaving the opponent vulnerable to 水トンの術, as well as 忍法矢車草 taking out almost all of an average character's Life. Oboro's A.I. is custom, and excessively brutal, using his large variety of attacks when his foe is in his range, such as using 忍法雪木がらし when his opponent is on the opposite end of the screen. Oboro also has a habit of using 忍法カマイタチ when in the air, which leaves him vulnerable if blocked. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | |}} | |}} | |}} | Not usable as O-Robo|}} | Only usable as O-Robo|}} | |}} |Not usable as O-Robo Increases Attack multiplier by 0.1 Increases Defence multiplier by 0.1|}} |Only usable as O-Robo|}} | Ground version: Aerial version: Not usable as O-Robo|}} | Ground version: Aerial version: Only usable as O-Robo|}} | Restores 65 Life|}} | |}} | |}} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power|}} | Not usable as O-Robo Uses 1000 Power|}} | Only usable as O-Robo Uses 1000 Power|}} | Not usable as O-Robo Uses 1000 Power|}} | Only usable as O-Robo Uses 2000 Power|}} | Not usable as O-Robo Uses 2000 Power|}} | Only usable as O-Robo Uses 2000 Power|}} | Not usable as O-Robo Uses 3000 Power|}} | Only usable as O-Robo Uses 3000 Power|}} 'Palette Gallery' 'O-Robo' This palette mode changes around Oboro's moveset by replacing certain Specials and Hypers with other attacks. 毒きり becomes 火トンの術, being much more powerful, but having more startup. 砂ジンの術 becomes とろけるせっぷん, which lowers the opponent's Power instead of changing their Attack and Defence multipliers. 忍法カマイタチ becomes エレキテル放電, which is faster, but weaker. 忍法夢幻蝶 becomes エレキテル放電, which does more damage, but does not leave the opponent vulnerable to an OTG attack. 忍法雪木がらし becomes 風魔手裏剣, which does more damage, but costs more Power. O-Robo also loses access to 影一文字. but gains access to 大激怒岩バン割り, an unblockable attack which deals a massive amount of damage. 'Victory quotes' Videos M.U.G.E.N BREAK THE TARGETS (now with 75% more ninja!) Mugen Oboromaru (7th Pal) And Sans VS Alphys and Pepito Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Three-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters with a Forward Hop Category:Characters that cannot run Category:Voiceless Characters Category:Characters made by Ankokunaitou Category:Characters made in 2010 }} Category:Characters with palette modes